You or The Sun
by hermione ruby
Summary: ONESHOT:the summary sucks but the story is really good please read. Ron is hiding from Lavender, when Hermione finds him what will happen. Rape, and some adult language.


I'm looking for a beta so if any of you like this story and would like to give betaing a go, then please tell me in your review, because I am going to write a few other stories, and I really need one, please enjoy. I don't mind flames so if you have any criticisms then please tell me so that I can improve on it for my next story.

Hello speech

_Hello thought_

You or The Sun

"Ron?" asked Hermione nervously, tapping him on the shoulder.

"WHAT DO YOU- oh Hermione I thought that you where someone else, sorry what is it?" replied Ron, as he slowly shut the book that he was reading, and turned to face her.

"I was just wondering what you are doing in the library at 12 o'clock at night?" smiled Hermione as she noticed that Ron was reading a potions book, and just a few hours before he was complaining about just how much he didn't want to do it.

"I…I…I was just, I am hiding from lavender," sighed Ron. Resting his head on his hands, he had been here since 10 o'clock and he was getting tired and cranky.

"Ron please explain to me why you're hiding from your girlfriend, and doing your homework in the library at night, I don't even know which one is weirder," laughed Hermione. As she rested her hand on his shoulder.

'_maybe that means that he is going to dump her, you might finally be able to tell him how you feel, what are you thinking don't get your hopes up again, last time you thought he liked you he started to go out with Lavender. OH MY GOD, my hand is on his shoulder, my hand is on his shoulder, if a take it away slowly he won't even realise that it was there.'_

'_OH MY GOD, she put her hand on my shoulder, maybe she does like you. Oh don't be an idiot she is just trying to be a good friend, you are reading to much into it, and look she has just took it right back off again, so little Ron better calm down before I can't walk._

"No reason, I am totally fine," said Ron a little to fast to be normal.

'_don't look up, don't look up if you look up you will probably make a huge idiot of yourself by telling her that you have been totally in love with her ever since she got petrified.' _

"Ron how long have I known you?" Hermione enquired in a know-it-al voice.

"six years, but what has that got to do with anything."

"Well, I think in those six years I learned to tell when you are keeping things from me, and I can also tell that you are in no way fine. So spill, what's the matter?" pleaded Hermione.

'_Come on Ron you can open up to me, I can help you all I have ever wanted to do was help you."_

'_You can't tell her she is with Vicky, she will just laugh at you even if she wasn't your nothing and he is a huge Quiditch star. You don't have a hope in hell of getting her to like you."_

"Hermione, I said I'm fine so just leave it at that ," Ron said as he stood up from the table and started to walk away, but suddenly he turned and looked back at her, " oh and Hermione." said Ron looking at her still sitting at the table.

"Yes Ron," said Hermione in defeat.

"Your boyfriend is here," snapped Ron with a nasty look and he shoved right passed Krum, and walked out of the library.

"Ron, I-" but she was cut off of her pled but Victor.

"Hermione are you ok?" asked Victor.

"Victor did you just say Hermione?" asked Hermione in a cheerful voice.

"I have been practicing I know that a lot of people make fun of you because I can't say your name right, so I learned," said Victor smiling down at her.

"Aww that's so sweet, but what are you doing down here at this time of night, shouldn't you be home by now? You know that professor Dumbledore doesn't like you in the castle after hours, though I can't imagine why?" said Hermione naive as ever. Then she noticed the hand that was slowly making its way up her thigh.

"I can think of a few reasons," whispered Victor in her ear.

"Victor what are you doing?" shouted Hermione as she slapped away his hand, she tried to walk away but he grabbed her hand and made her sit down.

"I think I am going to make you feel good Hermione, I am going to make both of us feel good," he said stroking the top of her knickers. "In ways you never even thought imaginable.

"Victor please, stop I don't want to do this you are a nice guy and all but I don't love you, please just let me go!" screamed Hermione now having to be held down with both hand because of her struggling.

"You don't really have a choice, do you know how much of a hard time I get al because of you, I bring you flowers, I write you poetry, but will you sleep with me no! so now you don't have a choice I am going to shag you and you are going to sit there and enjoy it. Imoblious, now your all mine," laughed Vickor as his hand started to jab at her most sensitive parts.

RON

'_I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE'S WITH VICKY. It's just not fair I was friends with her first I was the one that was there with her every single day in the hospital wing when she was petrified. I was the one she came to when she was worried about harry, she came to cry on my shoulder not his. And now he has taken her away from me, it's just not fair!!! That's right it's not fair, and I am going to march right up to her and tell her exactally that, Hermione I am in love with you and I am the only guy that you could ever be with because no other guy could ever love you as much as I do.'_

Ron started to make his way down the corridor, when he suddenly stopped.

'_She will just laugh at you and tell you how much she loves Krum and you will never measure up,'_

Ron's body sagged and he started to make his way back to the common room, then he heard it.

"HELP!!!"

'_OH MY GOD THAT'S HERMIONE SHE NEEDS HELP, I COMING HERMIONE DON'T YOU WORRY!!!'_

Ron froze when he saw what was going on in front of him, Hermione was lying on the floor naked, and unconscious, while that sick bastered touched her.

"YOU FUCKING PERVERT, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU BASTERD." at this Victors head wiped out his wand, but it was to little to late, Ron had already sent several curses flying his way, he tried to dodge them but he failed miserably.

As soon as Victor hit the deck Ron ran over to Hermione.

"Hermione, Hermione wake up are you ok please tell me that you are ok," Ron began to shake her shoulders violently, her eyes slowly opened, but before she could say anything, she slipped back out of conciseness.

On slowly put a hand under her neck and bum, and proceeded to carry her to his dormitory, he slowly placed her under the covers. He grabbed a chair and sat at the side of the bed waiting for her to wake up.

It was twelve in the afternoon and the first sight that met her eyes was Ron sleeping soundly on the chair next to her, then the memories flooded back into her mind, Victor touching her, and speaking to her like some common slut, she was about to call for Madame Pomfrey, when she noticed that he wasn't in the hospital wing she was actually in the boys dorms.

Then she heard a movement at the side of her it was Ron waking up from his slumber, and as soon as he saw that she was awake, he pumbled her with questions.

"Are you ok? Well of course your not ok, what I mean is have you slept well? Oh I don't know what I mean all I want to know is if you are ok," fussed Ron.

"I'm fine really, I think I will just go to my room and get dressed I have already missed most of my classes, next is History of Magic and there is no way that I am going to miss that," wept Hermione.

"Your not going anywhere, you are going to stay here and rest and then we will go to Dumbledore and tell him what happened, then he can put Vicky in Azkaban isn't that what you want? Your not just going to let him get away with it are you?" pressured Ron, as he lent closer to Hermione.

"Ron I don't want any trouble," sighed Hermione.

"TROUBLE, FUCKING TROUBLE HE TRIED TO RAPE YOU HERMIONE, OF COURSE THERE IS GOING TO BE TROUBLE!" bellowed Ron.

"Ron-"

"No Hermione he is going down, no one touches my Hermione without facing the consequences, and that is that, ok?" stated Ron.

"What did you just call me," laughed Hermione.

"I didn't call you anything, I just said-" but Ron was cut of with Hermione putting a hand on his leg.

"Yes you did you called me, your Hermione is that what I am Ron your Hermione?" questioned Hermione.

'_Please say yes and I will be yours forever.'_

'_Don't say it you will freak her out, and then she will never talk to again. She was just raped for Christ sakes you can't tell her that you love her now. But if you don't do it now then you probably won't ever do it you will always-'_

But Ron was cut off when Hermione said something.

"What was that, I didn't hear you," asked Ron.

"I said, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime," said Hermione the nerves dripping out of her voice.

"Really?" said a very shocked Ron.

"Oh you don't feel the same way I knew you wouldn't -" but this time instead of trying to calm Hermione down with his voice he did it with his lips.

'_Oh my god Ronald Weasley is kissing me, and it is better than I ever could have imagined. I wonder where he learned to kiss like that, best not think about that, lavender he is still going out with Lavender I can't kiss someone that is going out with someone else._

"Ron stop" Hermione said as she pushed Ron away, hurt was etched all over Ron's face.

"I am sorry Hermione you must think I don't know what you think, but I want you to know that I am sorry for whatever I did to offend you." Ron said, as he stood up and started to make his way to the door.

"Ron wait, are you not even going to let me talk or are you just going to assume everything like you always do, I didn't tell you to stop because I didn't want you to kiss me it's just you still have a girlfriend, and I really think that you should break-up with her before you start kissing me," assured Hermione.

"Are you coming with me?" asked Ron with a smile plastered on his face.

"coming with you there do we really, need to go to the headmasters office just now, I mean I don't think I am ready to tell him what happened last night yet," said Hermione worryingly.

"Not there but we will have to go eventually, I was wondering if you would like to come with me while I break-up with my girlfriend?" smiled Ron.

"I would loved to," and just as Hermione was about to climb out of the bed she noticed that she was still naked.

"Ron?"

"What is it Hermione?"

"You didn't by any chance bring back any of my cloths from the library did you?" asked Hermione timidly.

"Oh Hermione I am so sorry I forgot, I guess I was just in such I rush to get you somewhere safe, I totally forgot, you can wear something of mine until you get to your

"Then won't people know that I spent the night in your room," stated Hermione.

"It's not like we did anything," countered Ron.

"Yes but they don't know that and if I am seen coming out of your dorm wearing your cloths then rumours, will start and no matter what we say it will make no diffrence," added Hermione.

"Since when do you care what other people think of you?" said Ron, looking at the surprised look on Hermione's face.

"I don't!" yelled Hermione.

"Then why do you care if they start rumours, as long as we know that nothing happened then it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. Even you should have been able to work that out," stated Ron.

"Fine, what I'm I going to wear you have been rummaging in that drawer for ages," questioned Hermione.

"I don't think that I have anything that will fit except my old Weasley jumper and that has a big R on the front."

"That will do fine, I don't mind it doesn't matter what I wear as long as it will cove, and I have always wanted a Weasley jumper," Hermione sighed longingly.

"Really?" inquired Ron.

"Yes, well you see Harry gets one every year and I always wondered why I never got one," said a very embarrassed Hermione.

"I guess mum thought you never really wanted one, you can keep mine if you like, you can just use a spell to change the R to a H, I'm sure my mum wouldn't mind, it's not like I am ever going to wear it again."

"Thanks, but I think I will just keep the R on it, if that's ok with you," smiled Hermione, at the look of joy on Ron's face.

"Sure doesn't bother me I will just wait outside while you get ready," Ron then made his way over to the door and waited patiently.

A few minutes later Hermione emerged, her hair less bushy and the Weasley jumper hugging her petite body.

'_don't think about what is under that jumper, now is so not the time. She was just nearly rape and you are acting like some randy bugger, get control of yourself.'_

"You look-"

"A fright in the morning I know I think I get it from-"

"I was going to say that you look absolutely beautiful, if I had to choose between you and the sun I would be nocturnal," smiled Ron, as he kissed her gently on the cheek.

"That has to be the sweetest thing that anyone has ever said to me, thank you."

"Come on I have a girlfriend to break-up with," Ron said as he led Hermione down the stairs.

PLEASE REVIEW I know there was no point to the story but I thought it was sweet, and the line (if I had to choose between you and the sun I would be nocturnal) is what my boyfriend said to me and I think it fit perfectly. PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
